Reflective
by Richina L'Italien
Summary: The sound of his boots suddenly stops and I glance upwards. He is there standing right in front of me. Oh Gods, he is unbelievably gorgeous. What does he want from me" Read and find out


Chapter One

Her POV

There his was staring right at me with those coal black eyes, as if he was staring holes right through me. I can't help myself but to stare right back at him. His body was covered in perspiration from training, running down his bare muscled chest. Damn why did such an evil man have to look so hot. I catch myself from looking any lower than his chest. I blush and turn my eyes from his gaze.

I hear his footsteps coming towards me and my heart stars to race. God, I hope he doesn't hear it. The sound of his boots suddenly stops and I glance upwards. He is there standing right in front of me. Oh Gods, he is unbelievably gorgeous. What does he want from me I continuously ask myself, but never say a word out laud?

I've never been so close to him before. I feel his heat emitting from his body and immediately I get aroused by him. He sniffs the air in my presence. Oh no, he knows! "Silly little onna, can't control yourself can you?" he speaks and my breath isn't there anymore. I can't say a word. He leans towards me, inches from my ear, "I can smell your arousal little onna." He whispers seductively in my ear.

I can't stand it any more; I need to get away from him. I put my hands on his chest to push hum away but he is to strong. He moves closer and I am pinned between the wall and his rock hard chest. All I can say is his name. "Vegeta…" he grabs my hands from my chest and pins them above my head.

His POV

There she was pinned to the wall with nowhere to go. How can she get me so turned on and not know it? I haven't had a woman in years. I need to taste her flesh. She flaunts her sexy body all around me and expects me not to go insane with her seductive antics. This is a perfect time to have her. My lips lower to the grove of her neck and devourer her flesh kissing up her neck. She moans like she hasn't been touched by a man before.

I release my grip from her wrists and immediately wrap my arms around her tinny waist, and kiss her luscious lips. I slide my tongue across her lips, I will taste her. Our tongues meet and her arms wrap around my neck. Good she has given in, it would be easier to take her this way. Not breaking our lustful kiss I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me.

Flying upstairs I discard her shirt and bra. I toss her onto my bed and I follow her on the bed. On top of her, I kiss down her neck to her newly reviled breast, she moans again, and her fingers entwine into my hair. I devour each nipple. She tastes so good. I look up to her and her eyes are closed is ecstasy, moaning.

Her POV

He is totally acting on instincts, and I love it. He is touching me in all the right places in the right ways. He is only kissing my breast by no one has done that to me ever the way he is. I open my eyes and his coal black eyes are staring at me. He stops, and pulls my head to him and kisses me again, with so much passion that a single tear leaves the corner of my eye. I feel wanted.

Our kiss is broken and I take this time to put my hands on him. Slowly rubbing my hands on his hot muscled chest, I kiss his chest to his neck and I bit his neck. He throws me off of him and looks down at me as if he was shocked in what I did. "You shouldn't have done that onna," a smile spreads across my face and I find out that I found a turn on spot.

I sit up again wrap my arms around his neck and start kissing his neck again. His body stiffens, as I lick one more time and bit down on his neck once again. He howls in ecstasy. As I start licking up his blood I kiss it more. He grabs me and tears off the rest of the clothes I have left on, he grunts, "Bulma…"

His POV

Biting my neck just made me want her more, she started something she didn't want to get into. I must have her now I take off my shorts and she stares at my manhood. She looks at it then grabs it and starts stroking me. Then after a few stokes I close my eyes then I feel wetness I open my eyes and I see her lips around me.

It feels so good. I feel that I am about to cum, and I push her away she's not going to get that so easily. I place my hands in her womanhood and slowly stroke my fingers in side her, she moans and I smile. I lower my head and kiss in between her lips and she screams in ecstasy.

She is getting so weak from her third orgasms I give her. "Vegeta…" she moans, "please…" she pants, "take me." I comply and lay my self down on top of her. I insert my manhood into her and start stroking in and out of her tight womanhood. I start kissing her neck and bit her flesh. She clenches down on me and I start to push harder into her, she cries out in her last orgasm and I spill my seed into her liking up her blood.

I collapse on her, both of us heavily breathing. I roll off of her and push her off the bed. "I'm finished with you," I say, "go to your own room I want to go to sleep." She stares at me in shock then grabs all her torn peaces of clothing and walks out of my room, looking hurt.


End file.
